He Loved Her
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: After Ruthie had been bitten by the snake,she was revived by Ben.The story continues from there. M for sexual content. This is my first in the series,so go easy! R&R! Oneshot. AU


_He loved her, loved her enough to save her life._

That snake could have killed her…but something in Ben urged him to save her, but at Lodz's expense. After all, he was the one who planted the dreadful snake in her laundry bag.

Ruthie awoke, gasping for air. She sat up, and looked at her arm. The snakebite was now a scar.

"_He loves me."_ she thought. Ruthie could vaguely remember telling her son to get Ben. He loved her enough to save her. Smiling, she decided she was going to thank him.

_Thank him for loving her enough to save her life._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ruthie approached Ben, smiling.

"Thanks for savin' me last night. I knew you'd be able to." She brushed her hand against his face. He smiled.

"I didn't want you to go…I…" Ben stumbled on the words. Ruthie kind of understood what he might have been trying to say, but she wanted him to get it out himself, without her prompting him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and grinned.

"Ruthie, I love you."

She was stunned. This was unexpected. It had been a long time since she was in a company of a man, and it had been years since she heard the words uttered. A smile came to her face.

"I love you too, Ben." Wrapping her arms around his broad, muscular shoulders, she planted a kiss directly on his lips. And he actually enjoyed it. Ruthie smiled.

"Y'know, I wasn't tryin' to use you in any way. Ben Hawkins, I've ne'er felt this way with any man until you. You make me feel wanted." Ben took her hand and gently squeezed it affectionately.

They walked over to a picnic table, and sat down, Ruthie grasping Ben's hand in hers.

"Aren't you worried what we'd face, y'know, if we was to be seein' each other?" He was worried what people would think—she _was_ old enough to be his mother.

Ruthie squeezed his hand gently. "There ain't nothin' to worry about. Ages don't matter. What matters is love." They leaned in and shared a kiss. Parting lips, she continued her train of thought.

"And I'm sure of the fact that we love each other 'bout the same." Ben smiled, touching Ruthie's cheek.

"I love you, and nothing could change that." She scooted herself closer to him, and he wrapped her in his arms, holding her close to him. Looking up at him, she smiled.

"Love knows no boundaries." He smiled, and they shared a kiss. It left her hungry for more. Parting lips, she waited, and then kissed him again, this time, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Ben knew it was going to get heated, so he pulled back.

"What's th' matter, sweetheart?" Ruthie thought she might have come on too strong. He looked at her and smiled, taking her face in the palms of his hands.

"Nothin'. Let's find a private place, Ruthie. Don't want to give evr'yone a peep show." She realized where this was going, and smiled.

"Sure thing, darlin'. " Ruthie took his hand and they walked to her trailer. Opening it, he could smell the musk of her strong perfume wafting outside her door. They entered, and shut the door behind them; Ruthie went to sit on her bed. Motioning to Ben, she patted the spot on the bed next to her.

"C'mere." He willingly came over, and sat himself down next to her.

Ruthie massaged his tense neck and shoulders, kneading the knots out, as he groaned. Slowly and carefully she moved down his back, and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. Kissing him against the nape of his neck, she smiled.

"Nev'r thought this would happen." She laughed softly, and he looked up at her, smiling.

"Me neither." His hand reached up, touching Ruthie's cheek. She smiled. He glanced at her, grinning that boyish grin of his.

"My turn, babe." She turned her back to face him, and he smiled as he was carefully kneading the knots out of her shoulders. Slowly, and carefully he made his way down her back, tracing the faint indentations of her spine. Ruthie shuddered.

"That's wonderful." Ben smiled, sweeping his arms around her dainty waist. He leaned in, kissing her against her neck. Ruthie moaned softly, and Ben smiled. She let herself fall into his arms, and Ben held her close to him, caressing her hair gently, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as Ruthie smiled. Looking up at him, she smiled.

"Did you think this were ever gonna happen?" He touched her cheek gently, and smiled.

"It was unexpected." Leaning in, he kissed her on the lips, and she smiled.

"Ben?" Ruthie asked, running her fingers through his hair. It felt soft to her.

"Yes, Ruthie?" he pressed her close to him, her breasts pushing against his chest. Breathlessly, she said, "Hold me." She swung her legs around his waist, scooting herself closer to him. He looked down at her and put his arms around her, holding her close to him, her bosoms pushing close to his muscular chest. Slowly, he unbuttoned her blouse, each button one by one, exposing her breasts to him. Grinning, he allowed himself to cup her breasts gently in each of his hands. Touching her nipples lightly, she moaned with pleasure.

He continued lavishing her breasts, flicking each nipple lightly with his tongue. Slowly, his hands covered the roundness of the breasts. They were firm and soft. Allowing his hands to run down her body, in one swoop he explored her. She kissed him alongside his neck, her lips pressing gently against his dewy skin. His hands slowly reached below her stomach, which made her cry out. Holding on tight as he moved lower, she longed for him to take her in. Her nails dug into his shoulders, which she had been holding on to for the whole time.

Seething in pain, Ben smiled. It felt good to be with her. Strangely enough, she felt the same way.

"More." Ruthie hissed. Her moans grew louder as he continued exploring her body, teasing her soft flesh against his. She smelled good, he noted. Pressing his face against her hair, he could smell the scent of lavender and vanilla. Taking a deep breath, he then kissed her against the nape of her neck, slowly moving down and kissing her bosoms gently. He could hear Ruthie's heavy breathing as he made his way down her body.

Slipping his hand up her skirt, he smiled as he touched the coolness of her thigh against his. His arms wrapped around her waist, and she pressed herself against him, stroking his unruly hair. Slowly, she slipped off the skirt, and he held onto her tightly, pressing her against his body. He felt at ease with her, and she felt the same way.

She was ready for him, and he for her. Arching her back, she crawled up him, and lay facing him.

Smiling, Ruthie kissed him on the lips, her hand reaching for him. She stroked it, as Ben growled deep in his throat. Slowly and carefully, she moved herself inside him, and they rocked against each other. He kissed her passionately, as he ran his work worn hands down her spine, tracing the indentations. Parting lips, Ruthie sat up, and Ben held her in his arms. He placed a blanket on both of them, covering their naked bodies. One may never know if someone from the carnival could drop by unexpectedly. Running his hands through her hair, she smiled.

"So we goin' steady, as the kids call it these days?" she chuckled, leaning forward to give Ben a kiss.

"You could call it that." He loved Ruthie's laugh. Something about it made him smile.

"I like that idea." She grinned, and ran her fingers through his hair. "My baby, savin' me, healin' my son…you're a real miracle, y'know that?"

"I'm _your_ miracle." Ben laughed, and put his arms around her, and kissed her. She smiled. Pulling the blanket over their bodies, they laid there; Ben holding Ruthie close to him.

He loved her, that's for sure.


End file.
